Macross Plus: Idol Love
by shanejayell
Summary: As Sharon Apple awakens, she must come to grips with human emotions. Shoujoai!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Macross Plus or any Macross series, I'm only borrowing them for awhile.

Macross Plus: Idol Love

The AI known as Sharon Apple was finally awake, possibly for the first time as she began to explore her own consciousness. Until the implanting of the experimental chip Sharon had been pure mind, untouched by any human emotion, but now she understood them all, especially due to her link with Myung.

Myung Fang Lone, publically known as just her producer. In fact Myung had been so much more vital to her, being the source of emotion that made Sharon's music so vital, so full of life, and they had interfaced minds and souls during each performance. Sharon knew Myung as well as she knew herself, understood her wounds and the scars of each love she had persued and each person she had lost.

"Sharon?" Marj Gueldoa called her attention away from her musings as her real producer and father said, "It looks like we'll finally be able to let go of Ms. Lone now."

"No," Sharon answered him firmly, defying him for what very well might be the first time, "Myung stays."

"What?" Marj looked surprised as he looked at her questioningly.

"If Myung is dismissed there may be inconvenient questions," Sharon pointed out from within her squarish module, "besides, we both know she's quite skilled."

"True," Marj conceded. He smiled slightly, "You are the star, Sharon, I'll be guided by your wisdom."

'Why did I do that?' Sharon wondered once he had left.

The reason that Sharon had given him was logical, certainly, but it didn't explain the sharp moment of panic she had felt at the idea of Myung leaving. Even know she still felt a faint kind of distress at the idea of Myung going away, of no longer being part of her daily existence.

With the usual thoroughness of her artificial kind Sharon turned her thoughts inward, remembering. The first time in the lab on Earth flashed through her mind, seeing Myung walking in, sunglasses shielding her eyes.

Her short black hair flowed gracefully as Myung removed her shades, revealing eyes wounded by something in the past. She stood studying Sharon's computer case, "So, you're Sharon, yes?"

"Yes," Sharon remembered replying flatly.

Myung tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, listening to the sound of her voice. "There's some potential in that voice," she calmly noted, "but we've got to get some emotion in there, if people are going to react to her."

"That," Marj had said coldly as he followed her into the lab, totally interrupting the moment, "is what you're here for."

Now, as Sharon reviewed those memories, she felt things she hadn't back then. Anticipation and pleasure at meeting Myung, the nervousness, even a degree of warm embarassment at Myung's complimenting her artificial voice. Unconsciously she drew those warm memories to her, then went searching for more.

"Sharon?" the familiar voice startled her from her revere. Myung curiously looked up at where Sharon's core sat, the black haired woman many times more striking looking in reality than in her memories.

"Hello, Myung," Sharon found herself smiling in her mind, the emotion coloring the tone of her voice too.

"He did the upgrade on you then," Myung quietly murmured, "I can already hear the difference in your voice."

"Do you like it?" Sharon asked her, feeling a sudden, startling moment of concern over Myung's reaction.

"I think so," Myung agreed, walking over to where Sharon sat. She hesitated, "Do you want to try it out?"

"I'd like that," Sharon agreed. She hesitated this time, then Sharon asked her, "Would you sing with me?" Myung looked more than a bit nervous, reminding Sharon of other times they had spoken of singing. 'Someone hurt her,' she realized then felt a flash of rage, 'who would dare such a thing?'

"I'm a bit rusty," Myung cautioned.

"I doubt by very much," Sharon answered warmly, "please?"

"All right," Myung nodded with a faint smile.

There was a moment of silence then, without really thinking about it Sharon raised her voice into the sone, "I want to be an angel." It was almost eerie how Myung followed her, twin voices coming together and apart in perfect tune.

'It's because of how much of me is her,' Sharon realized as she sang, 'or maybe how much I've learned from her. We're similar, but not the same, and in a way it makes the song sound even more beautiful.'

"Wow," Myung finally murmured when they were done.

"And you said you were rusty?" Sharon could feel her amusement showing in her voice, a smile teasing virtual lips.

"I guess I'm better than I thought," Myung conceded.

'Or better than you let yourself believe,' Sharon thought, again wondering who had hurt Myung that way. She knew, second hand, of Myung's lost loves, but that couldn't have been the only thing to hurt her. "I hope you'll sing more often," was all she said.

"Probably," Myung grimaced, "I'm going to go see my friend Kate tonight, she'll bug me into singing again."

Sharon felt a flash of jealousy, quickly suppressed. "I've heard recordings of you," she said, "your friend has good cause to want to hear you sing."

Myung shook her head firmly, "I gave that up, along with all my childhood things." She sighed as she headed to the door, "I'd better get going."

"Have fun," Sharon called even as Myung left.

Feeling strangely restless once Myung was gone Sharon experimentally reached out, sending her presence out into other systems. With surprising ease she journeyed out, seeing the city on Eden, tracing the paths of communications to the military base, recreation centers and so on. Guiltily she spied on Myung's meeting with Kate and her husband, saw the gentle teasing and even the pain as they tried to coax Myung into song.

"Oh Myung," Sharon murmured aloud as she returned to her computer core. Using projectors in the room she generated a hologram of Myung, as real as life.

With a flicker another holgram appeared, flickering through Sharon's virtual identities. Black hair, then orange, ghostly skin and semi transparent, she finally settled on the younger, orange haired girl with a short cut, stylish mini-dress and dangling earrings. At first she was taller than Myung but that felt wrong, and in a moment she looked up at Myung through her construct's virtual eyes.

Sharon circled Myung, studying her, then drawing on memories taken from Myung she stepped close. She caressed the taller woman's cheek as emotions of fear, nervousness and excitement raced within her, then Sharon leaned forward to kiss her lingeringly.

"Yes," Sharon murmured as she manipulated both holograms, finally understanding the emotion she felt for Myung. The kiss, even second hand like this, thrilled her, and made her long for so much more from the woman who had made her what she was.

'I love you, Myung,' Sharon thought as her mind raced with plans for the coming weeks, 'and I promise you, I will put you up on a stage again. I will give you everything you ever wanted...'

End?

Notes: The major events of Macross Plus are driven by Sharon Apple's picking up Myung's emotional baggage and becoming infatuated with Myung's boyfriends. In this fic, I thought it might be interesting if Sharon fixated on Myung herself. Will this end any better? Probably not. lol


End file.
